Anthony Stark
History To be revealed soon. Personality All throughout his childhood Tony was the typical spoiled rich kid. He only cared about his wealth and fame and had no sense of responsibility or humility, often times rubbing his success in the faces of others. This changed when during a trip with his father overseas, they were ambushed by terrorists and his father was killed and he taken hostage. After building the first Iron Man armor and escaping captivity, Stark had realized the kind of person he really was and engaged in a life of heroism to atone for his past mistakes. Stark is devoted to truly make the world a better place. Powers/Abilities Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Mechanical engineering prodigy who graduated from MIT with honors at 17, Tony is one of the smartest people on the planet. * Master Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. * Expert Businessman: His father taught him the business young and Tony easily excelled at leading in his fathers absences. Now due to his fathers death, Tony runs the company. * Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Mulilingualism: Tony can speak several languages fluently such as Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese Mandarin, Russian, and Korean. Weakness * Arc Reactor Implant: Due to the schrapnel in his body, he must constantly keep the implant charged. Paraphernalia Equipment * Iron Man Armor: Iron Man wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. ** Superhuman Strength: He's capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. ** Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. ** Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. ** Power Cells: Most of his armor are powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. ** Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. ** Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. ** Magnetism: The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. ** Anti-Magnetism: The armor Tony has to negate the effects of magnetism on it. ** Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal on board computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. ** Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. ** Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. ** Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. ** Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. ** Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. ** Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *** Tri-beam: This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chestplate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. *** Multi-beam: As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. *** Pentabeam: The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. *** Omnibeam: Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. ** Lasers: Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields. ** Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. ** Pulse Barrage Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. ** Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. ** Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. ** Plasma Discharge: A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. Category:Good Characters Category:Human members Category:Avengers members